1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to door-latching devices, and more particularly, to a latch plate for a storage locker.
2. Description of Related Art
Storage lockers often have multiple latch points for securing the distal edge of a pivotally mounted door to the frame. Typically, a lockable lift bar operates to unlatch the door. Multiple latch point lockers provide a high degree of security since each latch point must be disengaged to gain unauthorized entry. Single-point, latch-type lockers have become popular recently because they are quieter and, since they have fewer moving parts, require less maintenance.
Single-point, latch-type lockers usually permit the door to be locked at only one point by either a padlock or a flush-mounted, key-operated, springbolt or deadbolt lock mechanism permanently attached to the locker door. Typically, single-point, latch-type lockers have a latch plate fixed to the locker side frame which has a padlock attachment tab and a plate for engaging the bolt of a springbolt lock.
A disadvantage of conventional single-point, latch-type lockers is that they are more vulnerable to unauthorized entry if they rely on a springbolt-type lock as the only latch point. One method used to break in is to twist the locker frame with a prying tool in an attempt to rotate the latch plate and separate it from the bolt of the lock. Once the bolt is separated, the door is free to open since the bolt provides the only latch point. Another method used to gain unauthorized entry is to insert a wire through the slot in the door for the padlock tab. The wire may be manipulated to retract the bolt and release the door. In another break-in method, force is applied to the exposed, unused padlock tab in an attempt to twist or bend the latch plate and thus separate it from the bolt. Thus, there is a need for a single-point, latch-type locker which resists unauthorized entry.